PAY
(Note: This is a continuation of A Date With Nate) Quickly, you whip out your credit card. The chef chuckles as he takes it. "Thank you..." Nate breathes as he shakes the chef's hand. "Okay... alright then, great. I appreciate that." You roll your eyes, annoyed. Nate doesn't seem to notice. Instead, he starts talking again. "Okay, I've got more of this date to show you." He continues speaking as the two of you walk out of the restaurant. “We’ve got this awesome play to see. It’s going to be incredible. Come with me.” You realize that the chef took your credit card. The two of you walk to Nate’s car. Nate opens the door for you. “Come on, we’re going to be late for the play. Hop on in, I’ll take you there,” he tells you. Nate gets behind the wheel while you sit next to him in the passenger seat. Nate turns to you. “Oh man, I’ve heard such great things about this play, I cannot wait. You’re going to love it.” You roll your eyes again. Nate starts to speak again. “It’s absolutel- oh!” A doorman opens Nate’s door. “Bonjour!” “Bonjour!” Nate says back. Another doorman opens your door. “Welcome to the theatre!” You are very confused. Didn’t the car just start going? Nate runs to your side. “It is so unbelievably good! I cannot wait for this, And I just wanted to say, thanks so much for coming out with me. I mean, you’re beautiful, you’re handsome, you’re getting the great experience of going out with yours truly...” You roll your eyes a third time. Nate and one of the doormen trade a series of “bonjours.” You shake it off, trying not to get weirded out. Nate eyes the vending machine. “Ooh, snacks! I know we just ate, But I mean if you wanted a snack for the... play...” He pats himself again, and then realizes that he doesn’t have any money. He lets out an awkward cough as you give him the eye. (You also refrain from telling him that they never actually ate at the restaurant.) “Anyway- ooh, free Cheez Doodles!” Nate grabs two bags of Cheez Doodles, and trades a few more “bonjours” with the snack guy. You try to ignore it. Nate turns and smiles at you. “Here, you want some Cheez Doodles?” He throws one at your face. “Here you go! How about some for me?” He says as he chews on one. You roll your eyes a fourth time. Once again, Nate trades “bonjours” with the admission guy. He then turns to the doors of the theatre. There are two play posters on the doors. “Oh, this is perfect,” Nate says, turning back to you. “We’ve got two plays to choose from.” He suddenly spits, and then starts talking again. “Do we see the romance, ‘Love Too Soon’? Or the horror, ‘The Double Vision’? The romance or the horror?” You think. What play to see? If you see the ROMANCE, click here. If you see the HORROR, click here. Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Stories Category:Choose Your Own Adventure